


Return of the Prodigal

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-26
Updated: 1999-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toFalling in Love.





	Return of the Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Return of the Prodigal

## Return of the Prodigal

by Lucy Britt

Author's webpage: http://geocities.com/Area51/Shuttle/9832

* * *

Disclaimer- Due South and its characters belong to Alliance. 

This story is slash and has a rating of 18 - so consider yourselves warned it also contains a character death. 

It starts directly after the events in Falling in Love 

Return of the Prodigal by Lucy Britt 

Diefenbaker's low growl woke Fraser instantly and he glanced at the glowing digits of Stan's alarm clock, it was half past five. 

"Who is it?" Fraser pulled himself up in bed and glanced at the sleeping man next to him, "Dief how am I supposed to know?" Now he could hear a key turning in the lock, the front door opening and the faint sound of a man's shallow breathing. 

Fraser got out of bed and wrapped a towel around his waist for the want of anything better, then with Diefenbaker at his side he edged out into the lounge, one hand reaching for the light switch. Diefenbaker barked but it was one of welcome not warning. 

"Fraser?" The Mountie blinked away the distortion caused by the sudden light, that voice was achingly familiar. "Hey Benny, how you been?" 

"Ray?" 

"The one and only," Raymond Vecchio spread out his arms and smiled. 

Fraser took a step forward and the two men embraced before Fraser had a chance to take a proper look at his friend. There were shadows under Ray's eyes, new lines marked his face and behind his friend's smile he could detect a great sorrow. 

"Don't look at me like that Benny okay?" 

Fraser nodded, it was good seeing his friend again and there would be plenty of time for them to talk later. "When did you get back?" 

"Tonight. I wanted to surprise you." 

"How did you find me?" 

"Turnbull," Ray answered with a wry grin, "gave me your address and the spare key you keep in your desk. It's a nice apartment Benny, nice neighbourhood too. You live here alone?" 

"No," Fraser answered honestly, following Ray's gaze to the two mugs on the coffee table and blushing slightly. 

"Well whadya know," Ray's tone was teasing, "while I've been running with the Mob Benny's gone and got himself a girlfriend. So who is she? Do I know her? No," Ray was talking so fast that Fraser didn't have time to even consider his questions, "it's not the Dragon Lady?" 

"No," Fraser permitted himself a small smile. 

"Well who then?" There was a huge grin plastered across Ray Vecchio's face, it was good being with Benny again. 

The Mountie frowned, how to explain things to Ray? 

"Frase?" The sleepy voice distracted both men and it was with shock that Vecchio saw the slender tattooed blonde man, clad only in a pair of boxers lounging just inside the bedroom door. 

"Ah," Fraser really was blushing now and Vecchio's eyes were out on stalks. 

"Benny?" 

Kowalski blinked slowly and took a proper look at the scene in font of him. Jeez it was him! Vecchio! He was back. 

"Ray." Fraser was looking at him but Kowalski wasn't sure that the Canadian was talking to him and he backed away, almost tripping over Diefenbaker as he retreated. 

"Ray!" Fraser made to go after him. 

"Fraser I'm late for work." 

"It's barely light." 

"I've got the early shift today," and the bedroom door closed. 

A minute of embarrassed silence went by before Kowalski, dressed in jeans, t-shirt and boots and with his hair sticking up defiantly, strode out of the bedroom. 

"I'll see you later Frase." He picked up his jacket from the couch and then moved to give Fraser a kiss, but he stopped short and almost ran from the apartment. 

"Benny?" 

Fraser's avoided his friend's eyes and glanced down at Diefenbaker who whined. "There's no need to take that tone." 

"So that's who you're living with?" 

"Yes." 

"How long?" 

"Six months," Fraser's blue eyes were wide, asking for understanding. 

"Do you love him?" 

"Yes." 

"Does he love you?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I'm happy for you Fraser," Ray really did look pleased and Fraser started to relax. "So who is he?" 

"I.." the normally talkative Mountie was lost for words. 

"Fraser?" 

"Ray when you went undercover they had to find someone to take your place, to.." 

"Protect me? I know that Benny, what are you getting at? Oh," realisation dawned, "that's him isn't it? Oh my God Fraser!" 

"Ray.." 

But the Italian American continued, "he doesn't look anything like me, what were they thinking?" 

"Ray.." 

"He didn't know I was coming back did he? Welsh didn't tell him?" 

"No," Fraser suddenly remembered his manners, "would you like some breakfast?" 

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Ray suggested although all he really wanted to do was spend some time catching up with Fraser. 

"When Ray's upset it's usually best to leave him alone to calm down." Fraser said, trying to make his words convincing at least for Ray if not himself. 

Kowalski was absolutely fuming as he drove the car away from his home. Why hadn't Welsh told him that Vecchio was due back? He could have prepared himself for the look of joy he'd seen on Fraser's face, could have prepared himself for losing the Mountie. 

Then he remembered and his foot rammed the accelerator down, Welsh had tried to tell him something yesterday but he'd been too eager to get to the consulate to see Fraser that he hadn't bothered to listen, had simply shouted out that he'd catch up with Welsh tomorrow. 

"Damn you Ray Vecchio!" It was lucky that the roads were so empty because Kowalski was paying no attention whatsoever to anything around him. He didn't know at what point he turned his car towards the 27th but he realised he couldn't avoid it for ever, should clear his desk, 'cept it wasn't his desk anymore, was it? And then what? Couldn't go home. It was so strange, he'd been living Ray Vecchio's life for so long now that he wasn't entirely sure if he could go back to being plain Stanley Kowalski, divorcee and all right so he was a good cop but not in Vecchio's league and Fraser? Could Stan Kowalski, a Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair as Stella had once called him, hope to cling onto a prize like the Mountie? 

He just didn't know, should have hung around, talked to Fraser. The guy was so naive that he probably had no idea why Kowalski was upset but it was too late for that, he couldn't go back, couldn't face Vecchio. Stan started to laugh, he probably should feel happy, he was getting his own life back, no more running around solving crimes with a Mountie, no more people trying to set his car on fire, no more almost-drowning on ships, no more carting dead guys around in wheelchairs. But the trouble was he didn't really have much of a life to go back to, wasn't that why he had taken this assignment in the first place? It was a sobering thought and one that made him drive right past the 27th district before he realised where he was. I don't even know if I've got a job anymore! 

"Fran!" She was the first person he saw despite the fact there were various drunks and deadbeats scattered about. 

"Guess you couldn't sleep either," she smiled up at him. "No Benton?" Even though Fran was all too aware of the relationship between the Mountie and the cop she still looked forward to seeing Fraser. 

Stan shook his head, scowling when he remembered where his lover was and with whom. 

"Do you want a coffee?" Fran offered a little sharply having assumed the scowl was meant for her. 

"I'm not staying," Kowalski retreated towards his... no - Vecchio's desk.. "just came to pick up a few things." 

Frannie watched uncomprehending as he grabbed one of Duey's cardboard boxes, God knows why the guy had them under his desk, and started to sweep files and various bits of paraphernalia into it. 

"Ray?" 

"It's Stan," the glowering man insisted, desperate to separate himself from the newly-returned Vecchio, "my name's Stanley Kowalski." 

"Ray what are you doing?" Frannie hissed, convinced that the blonde detective was finally losing the plot. 

"Don't worry Fran, you should be pleased. Your big brother's home." 

"Ray? Ray's back?" Her face was shining and Kowalski turned away. "When?" 

"About an hour ago," the man grunted, "first thing he did was come and see Fraser." Stan continued to shovel paper into his box. 

"Oh." 

"I'm clearing my, no his, desk. Don't wanna be here when he comes to see Welsh." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know," Stan's blue eyes were fixed on the floor, "I might see if I can get a transfer out of Chicago." 

"You'd leave Chicago? Why?" 

"There's nothing for me here," except a certain Mountie, Stan added silently, and I don't know if he wants me anymore. 

"Where are you going?" Fran called as Stan made to leave. 

"I've got to do some thinking," and Kowalski was gone. 

Fraser watched as the last of the croissants disappeared into Ray's mouth and smiled. The two friends had done more eating than talking but neither minded, it was just nice to be back together after such a long time. Both had noticed the way the easy comradeship they had shared was still there and it meant there was no immediate need to talk. 

"So Fraser you want me to drive you anywhere?" The rangy cop grinned. "Where is my Riv anyway?" 

"At the bottom of a lake." 

"Okay," Ray sounded surprisingly calm about the loss of his beloved car, "so the kid owes me a new car." 

"It wasn't his fault," Fraser replied, bristling slightly, "and he's not a kid." 

"Yeah sorry. It was just a bit of a shock coming back and finding you two together," more than a shock, Ray thought to himself, he honestly felt that he had lost his friend. 

Fraser had reddened. "Ray, my relationship with Ray.. Kowalski has nothing to do with the fact that he was your replacement." 

Ray sighed, well there was that fantasy out of the window. "I don't mind Benny," he forced himself to say, "I'm just glad you've found someone." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it Benny. Just promise me if the two of you ever decide to get hitched I can be best man." 

"I promise." Their eyes met and a smile flickered across Ray's face. 

"Do you think Dief has missed me?" 

"I believe he has," Fraser glanced down at the wolf who though seated by his side was gazing longingly at Ray. 

"He's just after my buttery fingers," Ray's train of thought shifted abruptly, "I guess it's time I checked in with Welsh, you gonna come?" 

They got a cab to the 27th, arriving just in time to see a distinctly put-out Stella Kowalski unlocking her car door. 

Ray whistled his appreciation. "Who's that?" 

"She's the district states attorney??" Fraser replied a little stiffly, "Ray's ex-wife." 

"Ah," Ray nodded sagely, "I see." 

Inside the district was slowly waking up to the day and looking round Vecchio was disappointed by how few people he actually recognised. There was one however that he recognised instantly. 

"Frannie!" 

The woman promptly dropped her nail file and jumped to her feet. "Ray!" She ran towards him and embraced her brother. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Frannie, all the better for seeing you. Fraser told me you've been working here." 

At the mention of the Mountie Fran released her brother and turned towards Fraser, today wearing his plain brown uniform but still looking drop-dead gorgeous. 

"Ray cleared his desk, he's thinking about leaving Chicago." 

Fraser's blue eyes were confused, "did he say why?" 

"I got the impression that he thinks you won't want him any more." 

"Did he say where he was going?" 

"Somewhere to think," Fran shrugged, "that was it." 

"Thank you Francesca," Fraser turned towards Vecchio with an apologetic smile. "I have to find him." 

"I'll come with you," Ray said, "I'm sure together we can talk some sense into him." 

"What about Lieutenant Welsh? Shouldn't you speak to him first?" 

"He's not here yet," Frannie put in helpfully. 

"Come on then Fraser, what are we waiting for?" 

They found him in the gym, dressed in sweats and throwing punches at the heavy bag. He didn't see them until Fraser called out to him. 

"Go 'way Frase. I'm busy." 

"Busy doing what?" Fraser grabbed the bag, holding it steady while Stan continued to swat at it. 

"I see you brought Vecchio with you," Kowalski grunted, leaning into a punch, "guess you guys can't bear to be apart." The man didn't see the hurt in Fraser's eyes but Vecchio did and he took a step forward. 

"I think we should talk." 

"I haven't got anything to say to you except here's your life back, thanks for the loan." Kowalski's voice was flowing over with bitterness and Fraser stepped towards him. 

"Ray.." 

Vecchio's outstretched hand stopped him, "let me deal with this." 

"You?" The tone was definitely belligerent. "You want to go one on one with me?" Kowalski scowled his challenge. 

"I think I can handle it." 

"Fine," Kowalski sneered, "there're gloves in the locker. Buckle up." 

"Ray.." 

Both heads swung round and two voices exclaimed as one, "what?" 

"Is this really necessary?" 

"Frase sometimes a man's just gotta do what he's gotta do." 

The concerned Mountie looked from Kowalski to Vecchio. "Don't hurt him." 

"Don't worry Benny, I won't mess up that pretty face of his." 

"I can handle you," Kowalski snarled as Vecchio strapped on a pair of gloves. 

Vecchio almost laughed, he topped the man by a good two inches and had a longer reach as well but then he saw the look of worry on Fraser's face and said mildly, "I'm sure you can." 

The two men swung themselves up into the boxing ring and stood opposite one another with Fraser and Diefenbaker looking on in concern. 

"So are you going to hit me?" Kowalski sneered. 

Vecchio made a swing but it was neatly side-stepped and Kowalski drove forward, Vecchio retreating before him. Once he had Vecchio pinned in the corner he indulged in a little preening which enabled Vecchio to land a solid blow that knocked the shorter man off his feet. 

"Nice try kid," Vecchio scowled down at his opponent, "do you want to give up?" 

But Kowalski had already bounced to his feet. "We're just getting started," he took a swing at Vecchio and the man parried and stepped lightly around Kowalski grinning. 

"I learnt a lot of things undercover," Vecchio sounded as though he were just having a pleasant conversation over a beer, "and one of them was how to turn your opponent's strengths against him. Unfortunately for me," Ray continued his mocking green eyes never leaving Kowalski's face, "you don't have any." 

With a roar Kowalski lowered his head and charged at Vecchio who merely stepped out of the way and watched as his opponent crashed into the ropes. 

"You're too emotional," Ray commented, "a good cop should always be in control of his emotions. I'm betting you and Fraser have had a few problems working together." 

"What's it to you if we did?" Kowalski snarled, raining punches at Vecchio who neatly parried all of them. 

"I care about him," Vecchio caught Stan a blow on the jaw and his head snapped back. 

"Ray please be careful." Fraser who had been watching in silence for some time leapt to his feet, his sensitive face radiating concern. He knew that this was somehow important, that both his friends had to go through this but he wasn't happy about it. 

"I'm not going to hurt him Benny, I'm just going to knock a little sense into his thick head." 

"Hey!" Kowalski took instant umbrage at that. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm calling you stupid." Another blow and Kowalski staggered backwards, bringing his hands up to protect his face. 

"I'm not stupid!" Kowalski actually managed to land a punch. 

"No?" 

"No!" 

Both men were breathing heavily now, faces shining with sweat. 

"Why did you tell Frannie you were going to ask for a transfer?" Vecchio demanded. "You didn't stop to think about Fraser did you? Can't love him very much." 

"That's not true," Kowalski howled, driving forward, fury in his eyes. "I love him more than you could know." 

"Then tell him," Vecchio landed a blow on the side of Kowalski's face and as the man began to fall backwards he added, "I'm not going to let you hurt him." 

"That's enough," the Mountie couldn't bear to watch anymore and he came leaping forward but Kowalski was out cold. 

"He'll be okay Benny," Vecchio was beginning to remove his gloves. 

"You didn't have to hurt him," Fraser remonstrated with his friend. 

"Don't give me that big-eyed Mountie look Fraser. Someone had to knock some sense into him." Diefenbaker barked. "Thank you. You see Dief agrees with me." 

Fraser sighed, "do you think you two will be able to get on after this?" 

"Of course," Vecchio assured him, "me and the kid know where we stand now." 

Kowalski's eyelashes fluttered weakly, "Frase.." he groaned. 

"Ray?" The Mountie bent over his lover, "how do you feel?" 

"I've got a headache," he complained and lifted his head. "Is he still here?" 

"I assume you mean me," Vecchio stepped into Kowalski's field of vision. "You fought well kid." 

"Don't patronise me," Kowalski snarled, "one fight means nothing." 

Vecchio just smiled and leapt gracefully down from the ring and started to put his jacket on, the man was so graceful like some kind of big cat Kowalski decided. 

"You're still going to ask for a transfer?" There was a definite tremor in Fraser's voice and Kowalski sought his eyes. 

"No Fraser. I'm gonna stay.. if you'll have me." 

"Always," Fraser smiled and it was one of the most radiant that Kowalski had ever seen. 

Lieutenant Welsh was talking to Detectives Huey and Duey when the two Rays walked in, Fraser between them, wolf at his heels. Welsh could almost see the tension and sighed, he'd always known this wasn't going to be easy but he hadn't ever considered the complications that could arise if Kowalski got too attached to the Mountie. 

"Vecchio, it's good to have you back." 

"It's good to be back," the rangy cop glanced at Kowalski, "it feels like I've never been away." 

"Good to see you man," Huey strode over to shake Vecchio's hand. 

"In my office if you please," Welsh motioned to the two men, "both of you." He watched them walk across the room, noting the large bruise already coming up on Kowalski's face. "You," he fixed Fraser with a stare, "can wait out here." 

The two cops were standing stiffly to attention when Welsh entered his office and he waved them to sit. Vecchio, he noted, lounged back in his chair while Kowalski perched on the edge of his, his whole body trembling. 

"Now I know this isn't going to be easy for either of you but you're good cops I don't want to lose you, either of you." Welsh turned to Kowalski, "are you going to want a transfer?" 

"No sir." 

"Vecchio?" 

Kowalski, so used to going by the other man's name, almost responded and it was with a faint smile that Vecchio said, "no sir." 

"Good," Welsh was pleased, he hadn't relished the thought of losing either one of them although he knew that there might be a time in the future when he would wish he hadn't given them the choice. "I've got an assignment for you." 

"For us?" Both men looked at each other and Welsh felt the tension in the air increase. 

"Yeah, you're partners now." 

"Sir.." Vecchio was first to speak. 

"No arguments Vecchio, if you both want to continue working here then it'll have to be as partners. You're good cops," Welsh continued, "I think you'll make a great team." 

"You said you had an assignment for us?" Kowalski prompted. 

"There was a murder last night, a prostitute on her way home. The guy responsible's Jimmy Gomez, I want you to bring him in." 

"Sir." The cops stood and left Welsh's office, the lieutenant staring thoughtfully after them. Jimmy Gomez was a strictly small-time criminal, never used a gun but last night a prostitute had died and Jimmy had been seen fleeing the scene, bringing him in might be easy or it might not but it was the perfect way to test this new partnership. 

"This is what we've got so far," Francesca was waiting near the door to pass her brother a folder. "The victim's name was Maria Bella, she was raped and then her throat was cut. An old man who lives near where the murder took place says he saw the struggle and Gomez running away." 

"What do we know about Gomez?" Vecchio asked. 

"Strictly small-time, although he doesn't think so," Kowalski told him, "we arrest him every few months for petty crimes. He's never done anything like this before." 

"Ray," Fraser stepped forward and both men's heads swivelled round and while Vecchio went to his desk to study the contents of the folder a little more closely, Kowalski and the Mountie huddled in a corner. 

"We're partners now," he told Fraser with a grimace, "I'm gonna have to work with him every day." 

"Ray Vecchio's a good man." 

"Yeah sure. Look Frase, I'm sorry I ran out on you this morning. It was just such a shock and.." 

"You thought that now the man you had been replacing was back I wouldn't want you anymore," Fraser smiled, "Ray Vecchio and I were never more than good friends. It's you I love." 

Kowalski grinned and was about to say something when Vecchio interrupted. "Time to go. You coming with us Benny or does the Dragon Lady have you working extra shifts today?" 

"I'll come." Fraser smiled, it was exceptionally nice to have Ray back, just like old times he thought, although.. well not quite he realised as he remembered Kowalski stalking along beside him. 

Outside Vecchio regarded the GTO with intense dislike, "it's not a patch on the Riv." 

Kowalski bridled, "it's a great car," he protested and would have said more if Fraser hadn't laid a hand on his shoulder. 

The drive to the warehouse where Gomez liked to hold court passed in silence. Fraser was unsure if the two cops weren't saying anything because they were anticipating what lay ahead or because they still disliked each other. 

"Gomez!" Kowalski cupped his hands around his mouth and called out the moment the car door swung open. "Come on Gomez, I know you're here." 

"You don't know nothing Vecchio," a voice snarled and Kowalski spun round. 

"You hiding from me Gomez? Got a guilty conscience?" 

Vecchio and Fraser remained standing by the car as they watched Kowalski wandering around trying to locate Gomez by his voice. 

"I don't have anything to feel guilty about!" 

"You whacked a prostitute, you were seen running away from the scene of the crime. Just give yourself up, make things easy." 

"Easy for you," came the defiant reply, "I ain't whacked nobody, prostitute or otherwise." 

"Actually," Fraser broke in, "your use of the double negative means that you were in fact responsible for Ms Bella's murder." 

"Double negative?" Both Rays were looking at the Mountie in amazement, here they were trying to arrest a possible murderer and Fraser was picking the guy up on his grammar. 

"Well yes, a double negative.." 

"Okay stop right there Fraser," Vecchio interrupted, "now is not the time." 

"On the contrary Ray one should always have the time to learn how to use the English language properly." 

There was the sound of rough laughter and then Gomez called out. "I want to talk to you Vecchio.. alone. The lanky cop and Mountie'll have to stay by the car along with your gun." 

"It's a deal," Kowalski yelled back as he drew his gun from its holster and handed it to Fraser. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"It's the only way he'll talk to us," Kowalski shrugged, "I know the way he operates." 

"Be careful," Vecchio cautioned. 

"I know what I'm doing," the blonde man scowled at his partner. "Okay Gomez I'm coming, ready or not." 

"Ray..." 

"Don't worry Fraser, I'll be fine." The slightly built man made his way to the warehouse and disappeared inside. Soon afterwards the two waiting men heard a scuffle and a single gunshot and then Kowalski emerged with Gomez in handcuffs. 

"We just want to talk to you, if you didn't kill that girl you've got nothing to worry about." 

"Congratulations," Vecchio opened the back door of the car and pushed Gomez inside. 

"Who's that?" Gomez asked, looking at Vecchio with dislike. 

"Detective Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD," Kowalski answered, enjoying the look of confusion on the criminal's face. 

They took Gomez back to the 27th and Vecchio sent Kowalski for coffee which made the younger man bridle but he knew Welsh was watching him, judging him and so he swallowed his anger. But on his way to the coffee machine a hand reached out of a closet and hauled him inside. 

"What?" 

A pair of moist lips made contact with his and Kowalski groaned, pushing his body up against the Mountie's with abandon. 

"Ray.." God but his name sounded beautiful coming from those lips. 

"Fraser.." but the Mountie quieted his protest with another kiss and his hands went up around Stan and buried themselves in his hair. 

"Fraser!" It was with difficulty that the cop pulled himself away, "I'm busy. Vecchio's gonna wonder where I am." 

Reluctantly Fraser released him and Kowalski backed out of the closet, straight into Francesca. 

"Ray!" 

"Fran? Uh.. I was.. just.." 

"Looking for some paper," Fraser said as he too came out, holding a wedge of paper in one hand, "there you are Ray." 

"Thanks," Kowalski accepted the paper and hurried off blushing. 

"Where the hell's that coffee?" Vecchio was pacing furiously and then he rounded on Gomez who was grinning at him. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face, you're facing murder charges, remember?" 

Kowalski came back into the interview room with the coffee and Vecchio took it without comment. The kid looked even more of a mess than he had this morning when ... Vecchio closed the lid on those thoughts, now was no time to be wondering why Fraser had fallen for Kowalski, what it was about that wiry body that made the Mountie.. Vecchio could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and more disconcertingly to other parts of his anatomy and he fought to regain control of himself. The strange thing was that it wasn't the thought of Fraser that was making him hot, rather it was the sight of Kowalski scowling at Gomez as he sipped his scalding coffee that was making him feel decidedly uncomfortable. The man exuded sex appeal as casually as other men exuded sweat and Vecchio would have had to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice. Yeah, now he could understand why Fraser had fallen for this man, Vecchio just wished he'd seen him first. Thankfully there was a knock on the door, enough to distract Vecchio from his x-rated thoughts and he barked, "come in." 

It was Fraser and the sight of the Mountie made Vecchio wonder why he didn't find him as attractive as he did Kowalski, before leaving Chicago Ray would never have imagined he could find anyone as gorgeous as Fraser but now.. now he was having second thoughts, Fraser exuded politeness and calm and women thought he was gorgeous whereas Kowalski was like a tightly coiled spring, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking or what he might do next and his spiky blonde hair gave the man a definite boyish charm which Vecchio found knee-tremblingly attractive. 

"I was wondering if I might sit in on your interrogation." 

"Sure thing Frase," Kowalski replied easily, "pull up a pew." 

"Thank you kindly." 

Gomez glanced around at the three Police officers, "what is a Mountie doing in Chicago anyway?" 

"Constable Fraser," Kowalski snarled, "first came to Chicago on the trail of his father's killer and for reasons that you don't need to know about has remained attached as li..li.." 

"Liaison," Fraser supplied helpfully. 

"Yeah, liaison with the Canadian consulate. Now," Kowalski folded his arms across his chest, "is there anything else you wanna ask before you tell us why you whacked that prostitute?" 

"I didn't kill her," Gomez protested weakly, "you know that's not my scene." 

"We have an eye-witness," Vecchio stepped forward, determined not to let the kid hog the interrogation, "whose testimony places you at the crime scene." 

Gomez looked around wide-eyed for an escape route. "All right," his mask of bravado slipped a little, "I was there but I didn't kill Maria." 

"We believe you," Fraser said. 

"We do?" Vecchio looked at the Mountie with incredulity in his eyes. "Fraser just explain to me why we should believe a crook with a rap sheet longer than my arm." 

"Maria's throat was cut and you would expect the murderer to have been covered in her blood." 

"So he changed his clothes," Vecchio wasn't getting it. 

"No. The old man's description was remarkably accurate," Fraser had the crime folder open in front of him, "Mr Gomez is wearing the same clothes he was seen in last night." 

Vecchio was shaking his head, "no Fraser, okay, we need a conviction on this one." 

"He's an innocent man." 

"No, see Frase that's where you're wrong," Kowalski butted into the conversation, "Jimmy Gomez is always guilty of something." 

"But not the murder of Maria Bella although he does know who is responsible." 

Gomez had gone white and his whole body was trembling like a leaf caught in a breeze. 

"Whoever it was," Fraser temporised, "he was a drugs dealer." 

"I don't deal in drugs," Gomez protested, "never touch them." 

"There's white powder on your fingers and around your nostrils," Fraser grabbed one of Gomez's hands and licked his pinkie finger. 

"Fraser that's disgusting," this from Vecchio. 

"What? What is it Fraser?" 

"I believe Mr Gomez was in the alley last night where he witnessed the murder of Maria Bella. The man who killed her then gave Gomez a sample of the cocaine he deals in to keep him quiet." 

Three pairs of eyes were staring at the Mountie in amazement. "You worked all that out just by licking his fingers?" 

"Yes." As usual there was no false modesty about the guy, just a straight answer to a straight question. 

Vecchio shook his head and smiled, "not bad Benny, not bad. Now," he turned back to Gomez, "are you going to tell us who murdered that girl or do you wanna play hard ball with me?" 

Gomez's brown eyes flickered desperately from side to side but eventually he said, "it was Bob Shaw." 

At the sound of that name Kowalski went white, "are you sure?" 

"Yeah, why? Do ya know him?" 

Kowalski didn't say anything else, just turned and left the room practically at a run. 

"Excuse me," Fraser followed him out but Kowalski was already at the far end of the corridor. "Ray..Ray," but the man didn't stop and Fraser had to follow him outside where Stan was standing, bowed head resting against his car's door-frame. 

"Ray," Fraser put his head on his lover's shoulder who leapt away. "What's wrong?" 

"Bob Shaw.. Robbie Shaw.. Robert Shaw," the names tripped off Kowalski's tongue and Fraser saw that the man's pupils were dilated with fear, "it didn't matter what you called him," Stan continued roughly, "he was still the biggest and meanest bully in the school." 

"You went to school with this man?" 

"Yeah Frase I did." Kowalski rounded on his friend and then his shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry, none of this is your fault." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Fraser put his hands on the man's shoulders, twisting him around. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"Fraser," Stan's voice was soft and he avoided the Mountie's gaze, "you remember I told you... what I said when we were stuck in that elevator?" Fraser nodded. "Well Shaw was the ring leader of the gang. He.. I can't face him Fraser. Welsh is gonna send me and Vecchio after him but I can't do it." Kowalski's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Fraser longed to reach out and embrace him but instead he squeezed his shoulder. 

"I'll talk to Welsh." 

"No," Kowalski shook his head vehemently, "what will you say?" 

"Trust me Ray." 

Vecchio was waiting expectantly at his desk ready to go out and arrest Bob Shaw. Bringing in one of the major players in the Chicago drug scene would look very good on his record and with Gomez's testimony they were guaranteed a conviction. 

"Vecchio, Kowalski," both cops looked up as Welsh, followed by Fraser, emerged from his office, "you're off the case. Huey, Duey go pick up Bob Shaw." 

"Whoa!" Vecchio shot to his feet. "We're off the case? Why?" 

"It doesn't matter Vecchio," Welsh had seen the look of relief on Kowalski's face. 

"It doesn't matter? Of course it matters," Vecchio was fuming and then he saw Kowalski looking guilty and rounded angrily on him. "It's your fault isn't it kid, what's your problem?" 

"Ray," the Mountie tried to calm him down, "is this really so important?" 

"Yes it is," Vecchio declared angrily, "it is." 

"Fine," Welsh shrugged, "Shaw's a tough customer. Vecchio you and Red go along with Huey and Duey." 

"Thank you." Vecchio's tone was bitter and he glared at his partner. 

Once the four Police officers had left Welsh beckoned Kowalski into his office. "Fraser didn't tell me much but what he did say suggests it might be better if you're not here when Shaw's brought in so I'm giving you the rest of the day off." 

Kowalski nodded mutely, he had no wish to argue with Welsh over this, it didn't even bother him what Vecchio might think. 

Finding Shaw was remarkable easy, the man considered himself untouchable and so didn't bother to hide. He was in fact enjoying a late breakfast in a dirty and broken-down diner when they found him. 

"This place should be condemned," Huey commented loudly as they came in through the door. 

"Yeah and they should definitely call in an exterminator," Vecchio added looking directly at Shaw. 

"Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?" Shaw slowly dropped his knife and fork, patted his lips with a paper napkin and rose to his feet. 

"Just the small matter of a dead prostitute." 

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Shaw replied calmly. "Now if that's all I'd like to finish my breakfast." 

Fraser found himself studying the man closely. A few years older than Kowalski he was heavily built with short greying hair and eyes that were the colour of granite. 

"We know you're guilty," Fraser said taking a step forward. 

"And you would be?" 

"He's a Canadian," Vecchio drawled, "now are you going to let us arrest you or not?" 

"You know, I don't think I am." The next moment Shaw had turned, ducking into the kitchen to make his escape. 

Huey and Duey ran back out the way they had come while Vecchio and Fraser pursued him through the kitchen. Shaw sent a whole host of pots and pans clattering to the floor behind him and Vecchio stumbled and fell but Fraser kept on running, darting out through the back entrance, tantalisingly close to Shaw. 

Despite the drug dealer's steady pace Fraser, his Stetson left rocking in the dust behind him, was gaining on the man. Hands reached out, grabbing onto Shaw's legs and bringing him tumbling down. 

Then Fraser was on him, rolling him over and Shaw's grey eyes widened in shock and pain as Fraser's fist pounded into his face. Repeatedly the Mountie hit Shaw and every time the criminal groaned out a protest Fraser saw Stan Kowalski sobbing over what this man had done to him. Eventually however hands closed on his arms and Fraser was pulled away. 

"It's okay Benny, I think you got him." 

"He's mad," Shaw hissed as Duey slapped on the handcuffs, "I'm going to make a complaint." 

"No one," Huey replied as he helped his partner drag Shaw to his feet, "will believe you so I wouldn't bother wasting your breath." 

"What's got into you Fraser?" Vecchio asked as they drove back to the 27th. "You were really trying to hurt that guy." 

"He was resisting arrest, he's a murderer." 

Fraser definitely didn't seem himself and Vecchio scowled. "When Gerard escaped, the man who killed your father, you went out of your way to protect him. So what happened to all that mountie stuff?" 

"Sometimes other things are more important." Fraser replied quietly. 

"Good work gentlemen," Welsh commented when they got back to the station, "stick him in the holding cell." Then he saw the state of Shaw's face and raised one quizzical eyebrow in the direction of Jack Huey. 

"He was resisting arrest," the detective replied as he marched Shaw away. 

The Lieutenant nodded and turned. "Constable," he called back as an afterthought, "I'd get someone to bathe your knuckles for you, that sort of thing can get infected very quickly." 

"I'll do it Fraser," Francesca appeared at his side, solicitous as always. 

"I'll just get on with the paper work then," Vecchio sounded a little miffed. "Any chance of a cup of coffee Fran?" 

"I'm busy," his sister called back, "get it yourself." 

"Nice to see some things round here haven't changed." 

"Brothers!" 

Bob Shaw was convicted of murder and Kowalski was grimly happy about it. What he wasn't so happy about was the way Vecchio was treating him. His fellow detective called him kid so often that eventually everyone else at the 27th started calling him kid as well. Cops he had been working alongside of since he had taken over Vecchio's life were suddenly treating him as if he were a rookie again. It was driving him mad but he never made any mention of it to Fraser afraid that the Mountie would feel he were being asked to choose between his two friends and Kowalski wasn't sure that Fraser if pushed would choose him. 

Meanwhile Vecchio was finding it increasingly difficult to deny his feelings for his new partner and the stronger they grew the more he tried to belittle Kowalski, whose eyes now glittered with anger every time he saw Vecchio and that only made it worse because it was the simmering emotions inside the blonde cop that had attracted Vecchio to him in the first place. 

Ray Vecchio had always been aware that when Fraser was around he might as well not be, there was just no way he measured up in the attractiveness stakes, but oddly it had never really bothered him but now... now that the man he lusted over by day and dreamt about at night went home with said Mountie every day he found that resentment was starting to build up, resentment which he took out on Kowalski thus just making the situation worse. 

Welsh sending the two of them on a boring and pointless stake-out didn't help. All Vecchio and Kowalski were required to do was watch a house and take note of any unusual comings and goings. Both men felt that this was a waste of their talents. 

"I can't believe Welsh has us doing this," Kowalski yawned, "what did we do to tick him off this badly?" 

"You got me," Vecchio took a sip of coffee and grimaced, it was cold, a constant in the world of the stake-out, the sexual tension in the car was however something new. 

Kowalski yawned again, he was just sooo bored and his thoughts turned inevitably to Fraser. The couple had not yet consummated their relationship as Stan was still unable to let Fraser touch him like that and he was too scared to fuck Fraser. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he had protested as his erection wilted. 

I will make more of an effort Kowalski promised himself, maybe tonight, surprise Frase. Kowalski's eyes fell shut and Vecchio noticed that his partner was snoring gently, he also noticed, a little less circumspectly, Kowalski's erection. 

He realised with a jolt that just sitting next to the sleeping man was turning him on and he wondered if Fraser found Kowalski as arousing as he did. He had tried before to imagine what the pair's lovemaking was like and had come to the conclusion that it was probably very restrained and polite. Kowalski he was sure was a very passionate man but he had observed the way he constantly deferred to Fraser and knew that in their relationship the Mountie definitely had the upper hand. 

Vecchio smiled as he imagined seeing Kowalski's face full of passion and screaming out his name. He didn't stop to think that what he was considering could very well mean the end of his friendship with Fraser. Hardly believing he was doing it Vecchio ran his fingers across the outline in Kowalski's pants but he snatched them back again when the man groaned out loud. 

Vecchio's heart was beating so hard it hurt but his partner's eyes remained closed and Ray realised that the kid was asleep. Slowly he pulled the man's flies open and then drew back as Kowalski's body arched upwards and he mumbled something under his breath. Vecchio didn't let that distract him and he drew his long slender fingers along the length of Kowalski's cock enjoying the feel of the flesh. His partner was quivering now and Vecchio found himself glancing up at that beautiful vulnerable face, was the kid really asleep? 

He took a deep breath and bent his head capturing Kowalski's cock with his mouth, enjoying the salty tang of the precum, flicking his tongue from side to side, enveloping the organ as fully as he could. 

Kowalski, amazingly still asleep, was breathing harder now and Vecchio, still engaged in passionate fellatio, smiled, the kid was hot! Then his mouth was filled with warm salty cum and Kowalski's body arched upwards, his mouth crying out Fraser's name. 

Slowly Vecchio drew himself back, hands refastening Kowalski's pants, eyes flicking up to the man's face, watching as blue eyes fluttered open. 

"Vecchio.." He sounded confused and the thin detective couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to kiss those beautiful lips. 

Blue eyes opened wide in shock which deepened as Vecchio leant into the kiss. Kowalski, still half asleep could nevertheless taste himself on the man's lips and he tried to pull away. So that hadn't been a dream! 

"Vecchio!" Somehow the blonde cop managed to get his hands up and he shoved his assailant away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm sorry," Vecchio was genuinely contrite but the anger in Kowalski's eyes didn't fade. 

"I'm in love with Fraser." 

"I know," Vecchio hung his head, "I'm sorry, I.." but he couldn't think of any words to explain and an awkward silence fell between the two men. 

A knock on the car window made them both jump and Vecchio rolled down his window. "Hey Jack." 

"You're officially relieved," Huey told him looking none too pleased about it. "So go on, get out of here." 

Vecchio started the car and drove away. "Kid.." he started but he was interrupted. 

"The name's Kowalski not kid." 

"Yeah right." The silence was back and this time Vecchio didn't try to break it. They didn't speak again, didn't even look at each other. 

What made matters worse was that when they arrived back at the 27th Fraser was waiting for them but the smile on his face faded when he saw the moody expression shared by both Rays. 

"Ray?" 

"Frase." 

"Benny." Both men looked guilty as sin and both refused to meet his eyes. 

"There's a reception tonight at the consulate," vague confusion in his eyes Fraser got straight to the point, "I have to be there." 

"Knock yourself out Frase." 

"Well are we ready?" Frannie, wearing an extremely short dress, hurried up to them. 

Kowalski groaned. "Your birthday meal. Fran I'm sorry I forgot." 

"But we're still going right?" 

"Of course we are," Vecchio said cheerfully, "I wouldn't let my little sister down on her birthday now would I?" 

"Benton?" 

"I'm sorry Francesca but I have to work tonight." 

Frannie's face fell a mile and Kowalski, who knew exactly how she felt, wrapped an arm around her. "Cheer up Fran, just think you get me and Ray all to yourself." 

"And Ma," Vecchio added. 

They drove to an Italian restaurant, stopping along the way to collect Mrs Vecchio who picked up on the negative vibes between her 'sons' almost immediately. 

"What's wrong?" She wanted to know. "What have you two been fighting about this time?" 

"Ma!" Vecchio protested from behind the wheel. 

"I don't like to see unhappiness Raymond but whatever your problems are you must put them behind you, this is Francesca's night, although why she couldn't have worn a longer dress I don't know." 

"Ma!" It was Francesca's turn to protest and Kowalski sitting next to her on the back seat grinned and Frannie swatted him across the back of the head. 

"Ma!" 

In the front passenger seat Mrs Vecchio smiled to herself, she loved her family and it had upset her terribly when Ray had gone undercover although she had been quick to take his replacement to her heart. Now her son was back and she felt doubly blessed to have so many people she cared about around her. 

Throughout the meal her sharp eyes took note of all the tension and sly glances being exchanged. When Frannie went off to powder her nose and Kowalski too decided on a trip to the bathroom she bent across the table and asked Ray, "are you going to tell me what is going on?" 

Vecchio's face was blank. 

"Caro don't lie to me. I can see there is something wrong, have you argued?" 

"Ma please leave it," Ray begged, "it's nothing." 

"You say that but I can tell it's not true. It's the Mountie isn't it? I see in your eyes that you are unhappy about the relationship he and your partner share, how jealous you are." 

"I'm not jealous Ma." 

"You wish the Mountie had chosen you instead, that perhaps if you had not gone undercover the two of you might be together now." Mrs Vecchio was nothing if not persistent but it wasn't her persistence that concerned Ray at the moment rather it was the fact that she had accepted his sexuality so easily. 

"Don't worry," she took his hand, "I'm your mother, I just want you to be happy." 

"It isn't Benny," Ray told her quietly, wanting to clear this up before either Frannie or Kowalski returned, "it's the kid... Stan." 

"Ah." Mrs Vecchio's dark eyes widened in understanding. "Now I think I see." She gazed compassionately at her son and gripped his hand tightly. "Raymond the man is in love with another, do not make things difficult for him, for either of them. There are always losers in love my son, you must be their friend." 

"It's hard Ma." 

"I know, I know," she patted his hand and smiled encouragingly as Kowalski slipped back into his seat. 

Vecchio turned his eyes away, he couldn't bring himself to look at the younger man, too ashamed of what he had done. 

Kowalski frowned down at his plate, Vecchio's assault was still fresh in his mind, it had scared him and left him wondering what he was going to say to Fraser but Vecchio was still his partner, that was irecontrivertable fact, they had to work together and so had to find a way to get around this. So, despite the fact that he didn't know how Vecchio would choose to interpret it or even how he would, he slipped a hand under the table and gave Vecchio's leg a quick pat. The guy must be a phenomenal poker player Kowalski decided when Vecchio returned the gesture with not one flicker of emotion to reveal his true feelings. 

"Ray." The two men spoke simultaneously and Kowalski laughed. 

"Call me Stan," he offered, okay so he hated the name but anything was preferable to kid. 

Vecchio grinned at him and tried the name out for size. "Stan? Yeah I guess I can call you that." 

"See," Mrs Vecchio exclaimed as Frannie came back, "everyone is friends again." 

The meal was, after that, a definite success and the tension between Kowalski and Vecchio eased to the extent that when Kowalski was offered a lift home he accepted. 

"Thanks," Kowalski put his hand on the door handle, "I had a good night," he couldn't quite hide the surprise in his voice and Vecchio smiled. 

Then, hating himself for being unable to resist, Vecchio leaned across to kiss Kowalski. What surprised him even more than the fact he was doing this was Kowalski's passionate response. 

Eventually the two men broke apart breathing heavily, there was guilt in Kowalski's eyes and Vecchio murmured soothingly, "it'll be okay." 

"No it won't, I'm sorry Ray." In an instant Kowalski was gone and it was only then that Vecchio realised that for the first time Kowalski had called him by his first name, Vecchio allowed himself a small smile, perhaps this wasn't such a lost cause after all. 

Kowalski ran up the stairs to his apartment, the exercise made him breathless but at least it distracted him from the thought of what had happened in the car. Fraser wasn't home and Stan wasn't sure whether or not he was pleased. It was gone midnight and he paced up and down in his living room for a while wondering whether or not he should go to bed. I should wait up for Fraser, he decided eventually, consulate receptions he knew had a habit of going on long into the night but he should talk to Fraser tonight. Glad that he'd made a decision Kowalski flopped down into a chair and flicked on the television. 

A tentative knock on the door five minutes later distracted his attention away from the black and white B-movie flickering on the TV screen in front of him. 

"Stan?" Vecchio was standing outside his door, clutching a bottle of wine and looking very nervous. 

"Can I come in?" 

Kowalski stepped to one side and Vecchio sidled past him. "Fraser's not here," Kowalski started and then he blushed, worried that Vecchio might interpret his words wrongly. 

The wine ended up on top of the television while Vecchio ended up with his arms around Kowalski. He shoved the younger man up against one wall and kissed him brutally hard while hands struggled with his shirt. The touch of Vecchio's fingers against naked flesh brought a ragged gasp from Kowalski's lips. 

"Ray please.." 

"Shut up Stan." Vecchio didn't dare stop, didn't want to give Kowalski the chance to reject him. He kissed Kowalski again biting down on the man's bottom lip while his hands continued to tear at Stan's clothes. The blonde cop was now half-naked and Vecchio paused to rake his nails over the man's bare chest, Kowalski cried out in pain and then gasped as Vecchio's tongue flickered across the red welts that were already forming on his skin. 

"I," Vecchio started to guide Stan towards the bedroom, "am going to make you come like you've never come before." Stan, he noted, was trembling so much he could barely walk and Vecchio found himself trembling when he thought that very soon now he would be fucking Stan senseless. 

Outside the apartment block Benton Fraser had noticed Ray's car and he found himself wondering why Ray would be coming to see him so late at night. 

The television was on, he could hear it through the front door. Once inside he bent to switch it off and noticed the wine, one of Vecchio's favourites, sitting unopened on top of the television. Only once the jangly soundtrack of the movie had ceased could he hear the sounds coming from the bedroom and concerned that Kowalski might be having a nightmare he hurried to the doorway. 

What he saw there gave him pause. A naked and trembling Stan was sprawled face down on the bed with Vecchio, clad only in a blue silk shirt, straddling him, his fingers were tangled in Kowalski's blonde hair and Fraser felt a sudden wave of anger sweep over him. 

"Ray!" His voice was so calm that it surprised him. "What are you doing?" 

"I would have thought that was obvious." Ray replied glibly but he couldn't hide the guilt in his eyes. Slowly and insolently Vecchio climbed off the bed and pulled on his pants. Now Kowalski was alone on the bed Fraser could see how pale his face was and the wet patch on the pillow where he had been crying. He moved forward instinctively wanting to comfort the man but Stan pulled away from him, his face stricken. Neither of them saw Vecchio leave or noticed that he had left his bottle of wine behind. 

"Ray," Fraser stretched out his arms towards his lover but again Stan shrank away from him. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry," the cop babbled through his tears and then it all came pouring out, the events of the afternoon and evening, the guilt that Kowalski felt. When he had finished Fraser gathered the man into his arms, noting as he did so the vicious scratch marks covering Kowalski's chest, back and buttocks. The normally calm Mountie suddenly found himself growing angry, he had spent so much time treating Kowalski gently, getting him to let go of all his fear and hurt and now Vecchio had undone all his good work in a matter of hours. 

"It's all right," he murmured as he cradled Ray against his broad chest, "I don't hate you, I'm not angry." No, he thought so savagely it surprised him, I'm not angry at you but there is a certain Italian-American detective I'd like to speak to. 

Fraser held Stan until the man fell asleep and his first thought once the blue eyes had fallen closed was that he should go after Vecchio and demand an explanation but, he realised, there would be plenty of time for that later and he needed to be here in case Stan woke up. 

"Fraser please," Kowalski was practically shouting in the Mountie's face, "just leave it." 

"No I won't." 

"Please Frase for me," Stan stepped backwards until he could feel the handle of the front door pressing into his back, there was no way he was going to let Fraser leave the apartment. "I'm the one who has to work with the guy." 

They were arguing about Vecchio because over breakfast Fraser had told Stan of his intention to speak with him about last night. 

"He hurt you," Fraser protested. 

"He thought I was enjoying it," Kowalski said bitterly, "and I didn't exactly try to stop him did I?" 

Fraser's eyes were glittering with rage and it made Kowalski shake, he had never seen the Mountie like this before not even before that crazy pirate adventure when he'd had actually hit Fraser. 

Kowalski didn't manage to dissuade Fraser from coming to the 27th and once there the Mountie made a beeline for Vecchio just as Francesca seemed to have the same idea. 

"Fran," he caught her arm, "now is really not a good time." 

"What's going on?" She wanted to know. 

"Something that shouldn't be happening," Kowalski told her, seeing Vecchio spring to his feet, gesticulating wildly at Fraser. "It's nothing Fran." 

"It doesn't look like nothing," the woman pulled herself away from Stan's grip. 

"What's up with Red?" Huey wanted to know. "Someone step on his hat?" 

"Something like that," Stan turned away, hoping that no one would get near enough the pair to actually hear what they were arguing about. 

"He's my partner!" Vecchio's words rang out across the room and Kowalski groaned. Nice one Ray. 

"Kowalski!" The bellow was from Welsh. "What in hell's going on?" 

"Sir?" Perhaps pretending he didn't know anything would work - it didn't. 

"The Mountie, what's up with him and Vecchio?" Welsh wasn't going to let this go. 

"Sir?" Kowalski didn't protest when the lieutenant grabbed him by the shoulder and propelled him into his office, he'd known Welsh would see something was wrong, had tried to tell Fraser that earlier this morning. 

"It's nothing," Kowalski insisted, "just a misunderstanding that's all." 

"Some misunderstanding. I didn't know Red was capable of getting that upset." 

"No, neither did I," Kowalski murmured quietly. 

"I'm only going to say this once Kowalski. I want whatever problems you three are having kept out of my station. Understand?" 

"Yes sir," Kowalski all but snapped to attention. 

"Now get out of my office." 

Vecchio and Fraser were both waiting for him but he pushed past them. 

"Ray.." 

"Stan.." 

He ignored their attempts to apologise, grabbed his badge off his desk and started for the exit. 

"Don't you dare try to follow me," he waved his gun belligerently. 

Fraser and Vecchio watched him go and Diefenbaker glanced up at Fraser. 

"Very well but don't let him see you." The wolf barked in reply and then trotted away after Kowalski. 

"I have to get to work." Fraser straightened his Stetson. 

"Benny please." 

"Goodbye Ray." 

Vecchio watched the Mountie leave and then turned around and went back to his desk, carefully avoiding Frannie's accusing gaze. 

"Can't you go and do something useful?" He asked 

"Like you you mean?" She snapped back, "what's up with you and Ray anyway?" 

"None of your business," Ray shot her his most withering look before sinking down behind his desk and putting his head in his hands. 

Kowalski, his natural inclination to hot-headedness, exacerbated by recent events had walked out of the 27th and straight into danger. There was one particular warehouse where for some time now the detective had suspected that something big was going on but evidence was extremely thin on the ground and Kowalski determined to head along there and see what was going down. Strictly speaking procedure denied him the right and for a moment he did think of heading back or at least telling someone where he was going. 

"Procedure?" He laughed, that was something Fraser worried about, he wasn't going to let it stop him, besides he could handle himself and so he had walked straight into a fire fight between two of the largest criminal families in Chicago. 

"Shit!" He ducked down behind a stack of crates and crouched there, breathing heavily. What was he going to do?" If anyone recognised him they'd forget their quarrel, at least until he was dead. The yells and screams of wounded and dying men came to his ears and Kowalski took a firmer grip on his gun. 

"Hey!" That shout was a little too close for comfort and then two men ran out from behind the crates, they stopped when they saw Kowalski and he made a quick decision. 

"Chicago PD," he leapt up and fired his gun into the air, "you're all under arrest." Then he turned and run, legs pumping desperately, he had to make it outside. Fresh air struck him in the face and then he realised that he had stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Thankfully everyone was too stunned by his unexpected appearance to shoot at him but that wouldn't last for long. 

Half of the warehouse was covered in scaffolding, if he could get up there he might be able to get away. He flung himself sideways grabbing the nearest bar and swinging his legs up just as the first bullet pierced the air. He pulled himself up, not stopping to think but then he heard a bark. 

"Dief!" Fraser's wolf was looking up at him and Stan was so relieved to see him that he didn't allow himself to get angry at Fraser for sending Dief after him. "Go get help." The wolf barked again and disappeared and Stan resumed his climb. 

He stopped halfway up where the wall began a slow slope towards the roof, breathing hard he clung like a monkey to the scaffold, out of reach of the bullets until that is they sent men after him. How long he hung there before the scaffold started shaking and two dark heads came into view he didn't know but he threw his gun away, more paperwork, and awkwardly raised one hand above his head. 

"Looks like you got me." 

The thugs didn't seem to appreciate his humour and simply reached forward, dragging him down the way he had come. 

"Hey careful," he protested indignantly as he almost fell off the scaffold, "do you want me alive or not?" 

"Shut up." The man who spoke had a purple face and beads of sweat were popping on his forehead, Stan guessed he didn't do this sort of thing very often. Eventually they dragged him to the ground and marched him in front of Riva, their boss. 

"Always walking into trouble Vecchio," the short man tutted. 

"It's Detective Kowalski actually," the blonde man squirmed, "do you think you could get your goons to loosen their grip a little?" 

Riva nodded and if anything the thugs held him even tighter. 

"Let's just get this over with shall we," Kowalski said, "I've got a busy schedule to keep to." 

"All appointments," Riva was grinning, "have been cancelled." 

Kowalski's blue eyes flicked from side to side. "The normal right? You beat me up, I spend a coupla days in hospital and no hard feelings?" 

Riva shook his head, "not this time. I'm tired of playing games, I'm afraid you know too much." 

"And what exactly is it that I know?" Kowalski asked, desperately trying to stall Riva, "I'm just a D.U.M. dumb cop remember?" 

One of the goons snickered at this but Riva silenced him with a look. "Time to say goodnight Detective." 

Kowalski tilted his head, "you know I think you're right," then he watched as Riva was sent tumbling to the ground by an airborne Mountie. 

The quicker of the two goons reached for his gun. 

"Drop it!" A voice growled and Kowalski gasped with relief, there was Vecchio with his gun trained on the men. "Now let him go." 

Released Kowalski inclined his head graciously, "nice of you to join us." 

"Back-up's on it's way," Vecchio said, "cuff those two Stan, I'm going inside." The tall detective ran into the warehouse, Fraser, after smiling quickly at Stan, close on his heels. 

"All right," Stan grinned as he cuffed the goons, "you have the right to remain silent, you have the right.. come on boys you know the words, sing along." Neither of the two men said a word, they didn't have to, the scowls on their faces spoke volumes. "Now I'm gonna leave you with the wolf," Stan reached down and patted Dief, "and I don't want you trying anything funny else he'll tear your throats out. Understand?" White-faced they nodded. 

"Dief," the wolf barked, "Okay I won't be long." Then Kowalski turned and ran back inside the warehouse. 

After the bright sunshine outside it seemed as dark as night inside and Stan couldn't see Fraser or his partner but then once his eyes adjusted he saw Fraser standing guard over a group of men surrounded by scattered packing crates. It didn't take a great leap of imagination to work out why they were unconscious. A shout distracted him and Kowalski twisted round to see Larry, Riva's second-in-command closing in on Vecchio, the detective had his hands in the air and Kowalski knew that he was trying to reason with Larry, he also knew that it wouldn't work, Larry was even more of a psycho than Riva. 

Stan took a deep breath and leapt up onto a stack of packing crates running as lightly as he could and trying to ignore the fact that he might be sent tumbling to the ground at any moment, Kowalski headed towards the two men. As he drew parallel he could see that Larry was preparing to fire. 

"Hey Larry, you son-of-a-bitch." The thug raised his head indignantly just in time to see Kowalski leaping down on top of him. The gun went off. 

"Stan!" Vecchio, unhurt, stared helplessly at the two men tangled up at his feet. Fraser heard the call and came running over with Vecchio's help he reached down and pulled Kowalski over. Blood trickled from a shoulder wound and leaving Vecchio to cuff Larry the Mountie picked his lover up in gentle arms and carried him outside. 

The back-up had arrived and Riva was safely in custody. Lieutenant Welsh looking distinctly unhappy strode over to Fraser. 

"What happened?" 

"Ray just saved Ray's life." 

"Someone get us an ambulance." Welsh called out and then he looked down at Kowalski whose eyes had opened. "I'd say we're going to have a few things to discuss. Following procedure, that sort of thing," Welsh sighed, "get him out of my sight Constable." 

"Yes sir." 

Welsh ran a hand over his grizzled hair, wondering if Kowalski would ever stop running blindly into danger. Okay so he had managed to nail some big-time criminals but the way it had been done.. Welsh was going to be asked some pretty tough questions pretty soon and he just hoped, for Stan's sake, that he could come up with some satisfactory answers. 

Kowalski, despite the bullet in his shoulder, was actually feeling quite pleased with himself. Sure he knew Welsh would have a few choice words to say to him but the man's bark was worse than his bite so he wasn't that worried. No the only bum note in this whole thing was Fraser, the Mountie looked so sad the Stan just wanted to reach out and.. he didn't know whether he wanted to kiss him or punch him. 

"You're angry with me aren't you?" 

"No Ray I'm not angry with you." 

"Disappointed then, c'mon just tell me." 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"You see Frase," Stan grimaced as his shoulder twinged, "that's not the way it's supposed to work. I shouldn't have to tell you what to say." 

"So how does it work?" 

"Damn it Fraser will you stop being so reasonable. Yell at me or something." Stan was getting more and more agitated but he couldn't move because Fraser was sitting on the hospital bed effectively pinning him down. 

"Yelling at you would help how?" 

"It would make me feel better. No scratch that," he added when he saw Fraser's face, "I don't want to feel better." 

"Ah." 

"Okay," Stan tried another tack, "if you hadn't sent Dief after me what would have happened?" 

"Ray," Fraser took the man's hands in his, "nothing did happen." 

"That's not the point." 

"Yes it is. Ray you're headstrong, you dive into danger without thinking, you're loyal, you'd give your life for your friends.." 

"Hey Frase I'm blushing." 

"What I'm trying to say is that, that's you," Fraser paused and colour rose in his cheeks, "that's the man I fell in love with, that's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

"Sorry," Stan was squinting up at the Mountie, "did you just say what I think you said?" 

"Ray," Fraser stood up and then, goddam Mountie always had to do things properly, he went down on one knee, "will you marry me?" 

Stan just gaped at Fraser, still wasn't quite sure of what he had heard but then he saw the hope in Fraser's blue eyes begin to turn into doubt. "Yes Fraser, I'll marry you, lest I would if we could." 

The Mountie bounced to his feet looking so much like a little boy that Kowalski had to stifle a grin. "We can." 

"We can?" 

Fraser was nodding eagerly. "There's an ancient Innuit marriage ceremony that makes no gender specifications whatsoever. Of course it wouldn't be considered legally binding.." 

"It would to me," there was a whole world of feeling in Kowalski's words and Fraser's eyes misted over. 

"We would have to go to Canada." 

"Fine by me. When? Tomorrow?" 

Fraser was trying hard to look stern. "You're not well enough to travel." 

"Well as soon as I am then. Fraser?" 

"All right." 

"Okay, I've got two cups of coffee, one tea and as wide a selection of doughnuts as I could find. What?" Vecchio had backed into the hospital room and was only now noticing the stupid grins his friends were wearing. 

Fraser went towards Vecchio and took the tray from him, smiling. I forgive you, the smile said, let's start again. 

"Stan?" Vecchio turned to his partner who grinned inanely at him. "Fraser? Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" 

"Do you still want to be our best man?" 

Ray's eyes opened wide. "Really? You actually popped the question?" 

Fraser couldn't hide his joy any longer. "Yes." 

"Congratulations," Vecchio shook Fraser's hand eagerly. "Can I kiss the bride? Look no hard feelings okay?" 

"None." Fraser and Stan spoke simultaneously and then all three men were laughing. 

"You know son," Fraser Sr appeared and he too was smiling, "when I told you that partnership is like a marriage I didn't expect you to take me quite so literally. Congratulations son." 

It wasn't hard convincing Welsh to give them some time off, although they didn't tell him why they were going to Canada and since Fraser hadn't had a single day off for the past eight months Thatcher found she couldn't say no. 

Lieutenant Welsh merely hoped that whatever differences there still were between Vecchio and Kowalski they would have sorted themselves out by the time they got back. "Have a good trip," Welsh said sincerely but he couldn't help thinking about what had happened the last time Fraser and Vecchio had headed north, after that incident with Victoria and he hoped they'd be all right this time. There was definitely more to this holiday then they were telling him, Fraser and Kowalski kept exchanging happy little glances when they thought no one was looking and even Vecchio seemed more relaxed than he had for a long time. 

The three men were to take a plane out to Toronto, then another out into the wilds where Fraser had a friend who could fly them a few miles further north after which they'd be on their own. 

"This remind you of anything?" Vecchio asked as he gazed down at the itinerary on his desk. 

"Nothing like that's going to happen. Ray you really have to learn to be more positive." 

"Yeah right," Vecchio glanced sideways at Kowalski who just shrugged and mouthed, "what can you do" at his partner. 

Fraser saw the look, "you two really should trust me." 

"Oh we trust you Benny," Vecchio smiled. 

"Yeah we trust you to lead us straight into danger," Kowalski chuckled, taking any sting out of his words by letting his fingers linger over Fraser's. Vecchio half-turned away, he still had feelings for Kowalski, hell he had feelings for both of them. 

"Breathe that air!" Fraser inhaled deeply. "Now you don't get air like that in Chicago." 

"It's cold," Kowalski complained. 

"It's Canada." 

"So what now Benny?" Vecchio asked glancing around the tiny air-field, "how long we gotta wait before your friend turns up?" 

"An hour," Fraser was pulling their bags into a pile, his own small pack resting on the top and he tossed Diefenbaker a bag of peanuts, "two, a day perhaps, certainly no longer." 

"You're kidding right?" 

"No Ray, I never kid." 

"No of course you don't Benny," Vecchio rolled his eyes at Kowalski who simply grinned and went to stand behind Fraser, wrapping his arms around the Mountie's waist. Fraser leant back into the embrace and whispered, "do you really want to be here?" 

"Yes Fraser, we're getting married, why would I want to be anywhere else?" 

"Is there anywhere around here we can get a decent meal?" Vecchio asked. 

"We ate before we left Toronto," Fraser pointed out. 

"That's right we did," Ray's voice was thick with sarcasm, "and how many hours ago was that?" Diefenbaker dropped his peanuts at Ray's feet and looked up, wagging his tail, "no Dief you keep 'em." 

Kowalski, as usual bursting with nervous energy, had wandered away from his friends and into the small office on the other side of the grassy runway. 

"Hey Fraser!" His shout brought the two men running and they found him crouched beside the unconscious form of a middle-aged man. Kowalski glanced up at the Mountie, "this your buddy?" 

"Yes," Fraser rolled the man over, eyes set as he searched for a pulse. "He's alive." 

Ray Vecchio had a gun in his hand. "Do you think whoever did this is still around?" 

"No. I would imagine that whoever assaulted Steve did so in order to gain access to the plane," Fraser pointed at a hook on the wall, "the keys are missing." 

Kowalski and Vecchio exchanged glances and then Steve groaned, Fraser helping him up into a sitting position. The man put a hand to his head, "what happened?" 

"You don't remember?" 

"Benton? Benton Fraser? What in God's name are you doing here?" 

"You're supposed to be flying us north remember?" 

"Of course, that whole wedding thing," he looked up at Kowalski and Vecchio, "so which one's the lucky guy?" Kowalski could feel himself flushing. "I always did say you had good taste." 

"Thank you." Gently Fraser's fingers parted the hair on the crown of Steve's head. "That's quite a bump." 

"Some guy clocked me one," Steve sounded vague, "I don't remember what he looked like," Steve was glancing around the office, "he took the plane didn't he?" 

"Is there anything else missing?" Vecchio asked, "any money.." 

"Let's see," Steve climbed to his feet and started going through the desk drawers, "petty cash is still here," he shrugged, "my gun however isn't." 

Fraser cleared his throat and both Kowalski and Vecchio spoke at the same time. 

"No Fraser." 

"Forget it Benny." 

"But a crime has been committed." 

"Yeah but we're on vacation. You and Stan are meant to be getting married in five days." 

"And we will," Fraser insisted, "all I'm suggesting is that we take a small detour first to apprehend this criminal." 

"How small is small?" Vecchio demanded. "He's in a plane Benny, he'll be halfway to Russia by now." 

"No he won't," Steve chipped in, "I was just about to get round to refuelling the plane when the guy attacked me." 

"How much fuel was in the plane?" 

"Enough to get him fifty, maybe sixty miles." 

Vecchio groaned. "Stan back me up here, we don't even know which direction the guy's taken." 

"He's right you know Fraser," Kowalski added quietly. 

"Actually that's not quite true," Fraser strode over to the office door and stood gazing at the blue sky. "When we arrived I noticed a faint plume of exhaust over there," he pointed to an indeterminate point in the sky, "that would indicate that he was flying north. Add to that," he continued spotting Kowalski and Vecchio exchanging glances, "the fact that the marks on the runway show that the plane was facing south but then was turned around prior to take-off." 

"And?" 

"Well we can deduce from this that our criminal is flying north." 

"Our criminal? When did he become our criminal Benny?" 

"When he stole our plane," Fraser pointed out with a faint smile. 

"You want us to go after him don't you?" Vecchio stared accusingly at the Mountie. "What about the wedding?" 

"We would be travelling in the right direction," Fraser pointed out a little smugly. 

"All right," Kowalski interrupted, "let's just go out there, get our man or whatever the Mountie motto is and then we can get married." 

"Actually Ray.." 

"Save it Fraser," Kowalski's words were harsh but there was a broad grin on his face. "I know that's not really your motto okay but just go with me on this one." 

"Understood." 

"I'll radio for help," Steve put in, "could be a couple of days before they get here though." 

"If the man is armed and it would seem that he is back-up would be advisable." 

Vecchio nodded, "okay so we wait here for some of your mountie buddies to show and then we go after him." 

"No I'm afraid not, we have to go after him now before the trail goes cold." 

Vecchio flung his arms up in exasperation, "Fraser he's in a plane." 

"Which is running out of fuel." 

"He's got a gun," Vecchio refused to concede, "and we don't have a clue who this guy is. He could be an escaped convict, a drug smuggler or a crazed ax-murderer. Does what I'm saying mean anything to you Benny?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"Thank you." 

"It means that we should set out as soon as possible, this man is potentially very dangerous, there's no telling what he might do next." 

"I think I can guess," Vecchio drawled. 

"You can?" 

"No Fraser." 

"Well why would you say you knew if you didn't?" 

"If we go after him he'll try and kill us, that's what I know. He's not gonna want three cops trailing him." 

"At least we have strength of numbers on our side." 

"Sometimes," Vecchio scowled, "just sometimes I really wonder why I even bother opening my mouth." 

Kowalski was trying hard not to laugh and only partially succeeding. Fraser was staring at him, "Ray are you all right?" 

"Yeah Fraser I'm fine." 

"Well then I suggest we get started." 

"I'll put some food together for you," Steve said, "basic rations." 

"That's the ticket." 

"Fraser I swear every day you're becoming more and more strange." 

"Well thank you Ray." 

"It wasn't a compliment Benny." 

The three men were ready to leave within a half hour, Diefenbaker was the only one who escaped having something strapped to his back and Vecchio glowered at the wolf. "You know you could stay here, you at least get the choice." 

"Ray really, anyone listening to you would think you didn't want to be here." 

"I don't. This is supposed to be a vacation Benny, those words mean anything to you? No I didn't think they would." 

Fraser ignored him, shook hands with Steve and turned his face towards the wilderness ahead. "Are we all ready?" 

"No," Vecchio replied but he did at least follow Fraser without further comment, Kowalski trailing behind them still trying not to laugh. 

The men seemed to have been walking for days by the time Fraser called a halt. "We'll stay here for the night," Fraser let his pack fall to the ground, "then tomorrow we'll start heading north-west." 

"I thought you said the plane was heading north?" Vecchio grumbled. 

"And so it was however," Fraser unfolded a map and the two cops crowded round, "he will be forced to land and the only area suitable is here," Fraser indicated the area with a forefinger, "north west of here." 

"There? Benny it looks no different from anywhere else on this stupid map," Vecchio stood up, "I'm going to go get some wood." 

Once Vecchio was out of earshot Fraser turned to Kowalski, "Ray.." He didn't get the chance to say anything else because Stan was kissing him, lips wet and warm on Fraser's, stubble scrapping his skin. The Mountie put his arms around his lover, pulling him close, ravishing his mouth with his tongue but eventually they broke apart. 

"I'm sorry," Fraser started to apologise. 

"What for?" 

"For all of this," Fraser gestured at the woodland around them, "for dragging you off after this man." 

"We're cops Fraser," Kowalski shrugged, "and he stole our plane." 

Fraser smiled, "yes he did." 

Kowalski put his hand up to the Mountie's face and pushed an errant strand of dark hair back into place. They smiled at each other and Fraser found himself reflecting on how lucky he had been to find someone like Ray Kowalski, someone who made him feel complete for the first time in his life. "I love you," Fraser whispered softly and enfolded Kowalski in his arms. 

"Very touching," Ray commented dryly from the edge of the clearing, "now could I get some help here." Vecchio had his arms full of wood although there was in actual fact more wood scattered at his feet than he was holding. 

The night seemed to settle in quickly, despite their being so far north and the three men huddled around the fire talking in low voices about remarkably little. Eventually Vecchio yawned out loud. "Time to get some shut eye. Although," he added reaching out for his sleeping bag, "I don't think it's gonna be easy to sleep." 

"You'll be fine," Fraser assured him, "there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Of course there is the odd bear but they usually.." 

"You're not helping Fraser," Vecchio growled, pulling a fold of sleeping bag up over his head. 

Fraser and Kowalski moved away from the camp fire and stood staring at each other. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

Stan nodded, "I told you in Toronto I was, I won't change my mind." 

Fraser kissed Kowalski slowly, moving from his lips to his neck and back again. carefully he drew Stan's hand up to his mouth, suckling his fingers, an expression of his love. In the light of the faint crescent moon Fraser undressed his lover, kissing every piece of flesh as it was exposed to his hungry eyes. 

Kowalski's hands came up helping to divest the Mountie of his own clothing until finally, both naked they embraced. The air was chill but neither seemed to notice. Gently Fraser pushed Stan down and began to run his fingers lightly across the man's body until he was crying out, begging the Mountie to touch him in the one place Fraser was neglecting. For the briefest of moments Fraser's warm mouth encircled Stan's cock and then trailed a wet path up his stomach. That same mouth then moistened a finger which Fraser pushed gently into Stan. 

The younger man's body arched upwards and he cried out. "Jesus Fraser!" 

The Mountie smiled and inserted another finger bringing forth yet another groan. Kowalski through the cloud of passion couldn't believe how good this felt. 

"Fraser please..." 

"Now?" 

"Now!" 

On the other side of the clearing Ray was trying hard not to listen to Stan's passionate grunts and squeals as Fraser fucked him with single-minded intensity. It was impossible however and feeling more than a little guilty Vecchio found his hand trailing downwards and his eyes closing as he imagined that he was the reason for those grunts and screams, that it was him who was buried deep inside Kowalski, him who was teaching Stan that sex was something enjoyable not something to be afraid of. And afterwards when he was lying there bathed in his own sweat, feeling sleep creeping up on him he couldn't help but feel a faint pang of guilt. Kowalski was marrying Fraser and did not have any interest in Ray whatsoever but yet Vecchio couldn't stop fantasising about him. 

Ray awoke the next morning to find Fraser and Stan already up and preparing to move on. 

"So what's for breakfast?" He yawned and stretched out arms stiff from having been confined inside a sleeping bag all night. Stan handed him a bowl of what to Ray's jaundiced eyes looked suspiciously like mashed-up grubs. "What is this?" 

"It's porridge." 

"Porridge?" 

"I saw Fraser make it myself." 

"Thanks," Vecchio accepted the bowl and a spoon, it was warm and filling, that was all that really mattered. 

They moved on as soon as Ray had finished eating, heading north west, following Fraser blindly into whatever might lie ahead. Just like always, Vecchio reflected as he shifted his heavy pack on his shoulders. 

It was midday when they came across the plane and Fraser inspected it closely. There was surprisingly little damage so the man was presumably knowledgeable about aircraft. The only other things that Fraser found were a chocolate bar, quickly devoured by Diefenbaker, and a pair of mangled handcuffs. 

"Escaped prisoner," Vecchio said when he spotted Fraser holding them, "he's armed and presumably doesn't want to go back to prison." Ray groaned and rubbed a hand across his face, "now I'm starting to talk like you." 

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Fraser asked innocently. 

"Oh Benny you have no idea." 

Kowalski grinned, "so what now Frase?" 

"We keep on looking," Fraser bent to pick up his pack but Stan stopped him. 

"Are you sure about this Fraser? Are you sure we can bring him in?" Two pairs of blue eyes met and two smiles were exchanged. "All right then, let's keep moving." 

They walked single-file all except for Dief who ran back and forwards between them determined not to let any of the men out of his sight. 

Fraser seemed sure they were on the track of the escaped prisoner and when they decided to call a halt for the night just as the sun was beginning to sink in the west he said cheerfully, "we'll catch him tomorrow." 

Vecchio sighed and sank down onto the ground. "Whatever you say Benny, whatever you say." 

Stan moved forward and wrapped his arms around Fraser. "I love you Mountie." 

Fraser held the man close and kissed him. "It won't be long now," he promised, "we'll be married soon." Neither man saw Ray turn away, pretending to lay out the fire. 

"We need some water," Vecchio finally interrupted gruffly and with reluctance Fraser and Kowalski broke apart. 

"I'll go and get it." Stan picked up a couple of the bottles he'd been lugging around and strode off. 

"Ray," Fraser called after him, "Ray, Ray, Ray." 

"What?" 

"The spring's that way." Fraser pointed in the opposite direction and laughed as Stan swung round indignantly. 

"I knew that!" He marched back past Fraser with a determined look on his face and disappeared into the trees. 

Both men, Ray trying unsuccessfully to light the fire and Fraser sorting through the rations, heard the gun shot. Both men's heads spun round and both men sprang to their feet. Vecchio's gun was in his hand and he was sprinting away into the trees with Fraser close on his heels. 

The first thing that Ray saw as he burst out into the clearing where Stan had gone to fetch water was a desperate-faced man stooping down over what looked like a bundle of clothes on the ground. 

"No!" He barely had time to hear Fraser's desperate cry or to see that the man by the spring had turned to run before he was firing his gun. His bullet hit flesh and brought the man tumbling to the ground. Still not thinking clearly Vecchio strode towards his victim, twisting a piece of rope hanging from his belt around the dirty wrists. Only then did Vecchio turn towards what he had taken to be a bundle of clothes. He didn't need to get any closer to know that the bundle was Kowalski or to know that the man was dead, one look at the desolation on Fraser's face told him those things. 

"No!" The cry made Ray shiver, Fraser's voice had an animal-like intensity that he had never heard before and his blue eyes were glittering with rage. For the first time ever Ray found that he was scared of Fraser. 

"Benny?" 

The Mountie didn't seem to have heard him, he pressed his lips against Stan's and then stood, walking over to where the man, the man who had killed his lover was lying bound and trembling. 

"Give me your gun Ray." 

"What?" Ray wasn't sure if he'd understood the Mountie correctly, was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Stan was dead, that those moody blue eyes had fallen shut for the last time. 

"Give me your gun." Vecchio looked at Fraser and saw that the man's eyes were hard, this wasn't a request. The man at their feet whimpered but Vecchio ignored him, he had to think of a way to stop the Mountie from doing something he would spend the rest of his life regretting. 

"Fraser don't do this." 

"Give me your gun Ray." Fraser's tone was implacable, his eyes like ice. 

Ray Vecchio shook his head, he couldn't give Fraser his gun, couldn't let him go ahead with this madness. "Benny is he worth it?" 

"Worth what Ray? The only ones who'll ever know are you, me and Dief. He's not going to tell anyone are you?" 

Vecchio shrugged, "I wouldn't do that to you Benny but just think about it for a moment. I offered you this choice once before when we were chasing your father's killer and you wouldn't take it." 

"That was different." 

"How? How was it different Benny? Explain it to me cos I'm not quite sure I understand. I thought your Mountie honour meant everything to you. You always try to bring your man in alive remember?" 

"He doesn't deserve to live." 

Ray sighed, he knew he would get nowhere, arguing with the Mountie was like arguing with a brick wall. "Fine have it your way." He handed Fraser his gun and saw the criminal's face, already pale, whiten even further. 

"You're going to shoot me?" His voice was shaking so much the words were barely understandable. "In cold blood?" 

"Yes." Fraser replied and pulled the trigger. Vecchio, much as he wanted to, didn't turn away. This man, this murderer, the killer of Fraser's lover, the killer of his partner didn't deserve that. 

Fraser dropped the gun and before Ray could even think about going to him the Mountie took off at a run, crashing aimlessly through the trees. 

"Are you going to go after him?" Ray asked Dief but the wolf just whined and lay down next to Stan's body. "At least he didn't take my gun." Vecchio spoke aloud but somehow the sound of his voice just made the silence more intense. Ray stooped down to retrieve his weapon and it was only then that the realisation of what had just happened struck home and there in the clearing with two dead bodies Ray Vecchio began to cry. He cried for Fraser, for Stan and lastly for himself because the man he loved was dead. Vecchio knew that his passion for Stan would always be unrequited but even unrequited passion was better than this. 

It was dark Vecchio realised when his tears finally stopped falling. Dief crept across the grass towards him and licked the last traces of salt water from his face. 

"Oh Dief." Ray wrapped his arms around the animal and buried his face in the wolf's thick fur. He couldn't help wondering about Fraser, where the man was, what he was doing. In one sense he wasn't all that worried but when he remembered how Fraser had been after Victoria, lying in the hospital bed, not seeming to care whether he lived or died, that was when Ray began to grow frightened. 

The yowl of a wild cat drifted to Ray's ears and he shivered, hugging Dief closer, the wolf he knew would protect him but what about Kowalski? To that wild cat Stan would be nothing more than an easy meal. So Vecchio started digging a grave, it wasn't easy but Diefenbaker seemed to understand what Ray was doing and leant a paw to the enterprise. 

The first birds of the morning were starting to sing before Ray had finished and the man was exhausted. I'm not finished yet he reminded himself sternly as he bent to lift Kowalski's body in his arms. "Goodnight Stan," he pressed his lips to the cold forehead, blinking away tears and then he laid the body of his partner in the grave. Filling it was easier and it wasn't long before Ray was stamping down the earth at the edges, decorating Stanley Raymond Kowalski's last resting place with stones taken from the spring. 

It was finished, Ray gazed down at his handiwork for a moment or two before collapsing into a fitful sleep, too exhausted to move from the clearing he sprawled across the newly disturbed earth, Diefenbaker standing guard duty at his side. 

A single warning bark woke him some time later and he saw a wolverine sniffing around the criminal's corpse, trying to summon up the courage to drag it away. 

"Let him have it Dief," his voice was flat, emotionless, "it's all it's good for." 

It was daylight the man noticed and he couldn't help but wonder how long had he been asleep and where was Fraser? He should go and look for him but Ray was all too aware of the fact that he didn't know these woods, needed only to go two paces into them and he would be lost for ever and he didn't want to leave Kowalski's grave, lying here he felt connected to the man in a way he never had done before and he couldn't abandon that feeling. So Ray closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more. 

When next he awoke it was dawn and Dief was gone. There was only one reason why the wolf would have abandoned his vigil - Fraser! Then he saw the Mountie sitting on the far side of the clearing, chin resting on his knees. Fraser's jacket was gone and his shirt was torn in so many places he might as well have not been wearing it. Normally impeccable dark hair was standing on end and his blue eyes were unfocused. Vecchio walked across to him, crouched down, trying to get those eyes to look at him. 

"Fraser? Benny?" Ray sighed and took Fraser's hands in his, they were cold. "I buried him Benny. Thought you might like to think of him out here." 

"Ray hated the country." The words were flat but Vecchio could hear something of the old Fraser behind them and he relaxed a little. 

"Can you..." 

"Sure Benny." Ray stood up, he'd go back to their camp, tidy up. When he looked back he saw Fraser kneeling at the edge of Stan's grave, his face blank and a wordless haunting chant coming from his mouth. 

There wasn't a lot to do at the camp site, the men had barely had time to do anything. The beginnings of the fire were still laid out and Ray scattered the sticks viciously. The tears of last night had helped ease the pain a little but it was still so hard to believe that he would never see Stan again. Inevitably he was drawn to Stan's pack. He dug through it, nothing unusual in it at all but then his fingers closed around a small book. Ray drew it out, flipping though the pages, all covered with Stan's sprawling handwriting. Vecchio let it fall shut, he shouldn't read it, somehow it wouldn't be right, would be like taking away from Fraser the last bit of his lover he had. 

"We'll stay here tonight," his voice expressionless Fraser stepped out into the clearing and then his eyes fell on the book Ray was holding. "What's that?" 

"It's Stan's." Ray could feel his eyes filling up as he realised that from now on he would be referring to Kowalski in the past tense. 

Fraser took the notebook. "I didn't know Ray kept a journal," but he didn't look at it, simply stood there, holding it in his hands. Vecchio looked at the Mountie with concern, the man's eyes were bleak, he could see nothing there, Fraser's spark seemed to have been put out and Vecchio shivered. 

"Benny." Ray stood up and put his arms around Fraser, it was the only comfort he could offer but the Mountie's body didn't relax, every muscle was bunched tight as though protesting at the unfairness of the world. 

"Benny," Ray wanted to say something, to help take away the pain of his loss but he couldn't. 

Fraser pulled away from him, his eyes were clouded and he walked away to his pack, tucking Kowalski's journal into it. Then he sat down ignoring Dief when he whined for attention. 

Vecchio went over to him, crouched down in front of him. "Fra.." Ray barely had time to begin saying the man's name before he was being kissed. It was mind-blowing, nothing like he had expected and Vecchio kissed him back. Both men knew that they shouldn't be doing this so soon after the loss of the man they had both loved but neither stopped it. Fraser was lost, had stopped thinking or feeling the moment Stan had died and here was Ray, offering comfort of a sort and Fraser needed all the comfort he could get. 

Ray put his hands up and touched the smooth flesh of the Mountie's chest, finally doing what he'd been wanting to do since the first moment he had met Fraser. They were feelings that he had pushed beneath the surface convinced that no one as beautiful and perfect as the Mountie would ever want him. Then he had gone undercover and when he got back Fraser had fallen in love with the type of man Ray had always known he'd go for. 

Fraser's fingers were busy trying to remove his friend's clothing but he pushed helping hands away, he was in charge here. Ray felt himself being pushed to the ground but he didn't protest even when he could feel tiny sharp stones pressing into his backbone. 

Finally Fraser broke off his plundering of Ray's mouth and started to move downwards, fingers and teeth catching at Ray's nipples until the man groaned. 

"I want to watch you jerk yourself off." Fraser settled back and Ray gaped at him, couldn't quite believe that it was Fraser who had spoken those words. 

Ray did as he was told, fingers closing around his erection, finding the rhythm, closing his eyes and imagining... Ray almost stopped, while it was Fraser in front of him, in his mind's eyes it was Stan. Confusion almost made him wilt, if this was how he was feeling whatever must Benny be going through? But as he came with a rush Ray opened his eyes and realised that Benny probably didn't care who it was in front of him, was hurting too much to even think. 

One hand reached out for some grass to clean himself up but Fraser grabbed his wrist and before Ray could protest he twisted him over onto his front. Now all Vecchio was aware of was the feel of Benny's cock pressing urgently against his buttocks and then pressing even more urgently inside him. Ray yelled out, an inarticulate noise and he squirmed beneath Fraser, although whether it was an attempt to get away or encouragement for Fraser to thrust even more deeply he didn't know. 

The Mountie made no noise at all, his breathing was harder but even when he came inside Ray no sounds issued from his throat, then he rolled off his friend and lay still. There were birds singing Ray realised wondering why he hadn't heard them before. 

"Fraser?" Ray pulled himself up glancing down at his friend. He could still feel the ache of the Mountie inside him and he searched for some sort of awareness in the man's eyes of what had just happened between them but there was nothing. 

Slowly Ray dressed himself and then too restless to just sit he started to gather the sleeping bags and strapped each pack closed. He had almost forgotten Fraser's presence when a hand dropped onto his shoulder, making him jump. 

"Ray." The voice was so lost, so unlike Fraser and Vecchio sighed, this was all so hard. "What now?" 

Ray Vecchio put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Now we go home Benny," he murmured quietly, "now we go home." 

The End 

All comments welcome - 


End file.
